


Derek & Logan friendship Oneshots

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>place for Derek and Logan friendship pieces, including a very painful songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He doesn't bite, he only wants to play

"D... what are you doing here... in my room?", he was so not ready enough for this, Logan concluded as he dropped his bag next to his dorm door, getting rid of his jacket, just like every afternoon that week, he had spent his time with Julian in the hospital, only to come back this evening to come across Derek casually lounging on his bed.  
"Nothing.", his other best friend was lucky their still hospitalized friend had had a good day, mood on the better side of life for a change and had actually managed to lift Logans own stressed mood. They had mostly talked, Logan keeping him in the loop about the latest gossip in their school, usually sending along dozens of get well greetings.  
"Derek, I`m way too tired for your stupid games.", moving over to his bed, Logan pushed at Dereks shoulders to get him to go, he only wanted to fall down now and sleep for hours, homework could wait, only to let out a shriek when Derek suddenly pulled him down and hugged him.  
Logan lost his balance and his body buried Dereks under his, he instantly began to fight, pushing and pulling, trying to wrestle himself free. Had he been any more coherent, he would have realized this had been Dereks plan all along, for he had been doing it almost every day since the siege, scaring the hell out of Logan whenever he popped out of seemingly thin air to attack him with steal hugs.  
It had gone so far that Logan had seriously debated to ask someone in Windsor for a night of exile, he was going completely paranoid, and no matter how much he protested, Derek just wouldn`t back off. It was driving him insane.  
It wasn`t as if Julian wasn`t just as prone to these bear like hugs, but there were actual visiting hours preventing the brunet from always popping up out of dark corners, and Julian wasn`t so against hugging and physical comfort as their blond friend, he liked it when Derek kept him in a death grip.  
Winning against Derek by using some self defense tricks, Logan glowered down at him where Derek was rubbing his arm, not even looking guilty, taking some steps back, he kept green eyes on brown ones.  
"You can`t run away forever, Lo.", Derek quipped with a blooming grin on his face, Logan took another step back, so that game again.  
"I can very well try!"  
And the stupid game that they had started five days ago started from anew as Logan bolted from his room, Derek hot on his heels.  
"You can`t outrun me! Give up, Lo!"  
"Never!"  
And the chase began, Stuarts jumped out of their way as Logan ran away from his best friend, blindly taking corners on his way from his room to the front door of Stuart House. Bailey pulling Thad flat against the wall by the kitchens, Marcus only keeping himself from stumbling down the stairs by grabbing onto Cyrus sleeves as his prefect and his second in command flew by him.  
None of them really gave them more than a quick look, it had almost become normal to see them both acting like five year olds, and even if it was stupid, most of them were happy to see two thirds of the Stuart trio looking more happy than in the weeks before.  
On this Friday evening Logan did for once not choose the path leading into the woods to lose Derek behind some thick oak trees and then sneak back into his room through the back door on the other side of Stuart House, but instead turned for South and Main, where the last school clubs still held their meetings before the weekend.  
Racing through corridors and turning corners quicker than he could believe himself, Logan almost felt victorious when the footsteps vanished behind him, only to be tackled from the left in the entrance hall. Both Stuarts crashed to the floor, landing some feet away from Charlie and Justin who stopped their conversation and raised an eyebrow.  
Dereks arm were around him in the blink of an eye again, and Logan wriggled and squirmed, trying to no avail to get away, this time he had him.  
"Let go."  
"No."  
"Fuck it, Derek, let go of me."  
"I`m letting go when I think you don`t need it anymore."  
"Please?"  
"That`s not what I meant, you idiot. Just let me hug you."  
"I hate you."  
Logan had enough, when he heard Justins chuckle, body going slack, he gave up, letting Derek nuzzle his head against his neck, he just laid back on the marble floor, arms motionless as his sides, while Derek squeezed him like his sister did with her stuffed animals.  
"Logan, you`re okay?", opening green eyes again, he looked slightly to the left, seeing Charlie and Justin staring at him, eyebrows raised, smirking slightly.  
"Just splendidly, Bancroft."  
On the next day, both of them sitting in Julians hospital room, separated through the actors bed, they watched with warm hearts how their friend laughed with tears streaming down his face after Derek had told him about his latest achievement, Logan choosing to glower at him. But if it meant seeing Julian laugh like this more often again, then Derek could hug him more often, it was definitely worth it.


	2. Lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with special gues Amanda

Senator Wright and Ernest Seigerson shuffle Logan and Derek into one room the moment the doctors allow it, it eases their worry and makes it easier to keep an eye on them, both boys don`t complain about it, on the contrary, their terrible worry about each others well being lessens a bit, when they see each other for the first time since the ambulances arrived at Dalton.  
A day later, they know that Julian is alive and that they are doing everything to ensure he stays out of becoming critical, but Dereks head keeps pounding and making him dizzy when he moves too much and Logan starts wheezing for air when he just sits up without the oxygen mask, so they don`t even think about asking to see him.  
On the afternoon of their second day in the hospital, Derek kept on checking the messages on his phone, several Stuarts and Casey asking how they were faring, if there was any news about Julian, and Logan had dozed off again, when there was a small knock on the door.  
"Come in.", the brunet called out, wincing when his voice echoed with another jolt of pain in his head, Logan shifted around to face the door. Ernest Seigerson entered with a small package in his arms, small hands pushed around his neck, face hidden in the collar of his jacket, wearing a red coat.  
"Panda!", phone forgotten and pain ignored for now, Derek felt his heart constrict in his chest when his little sister snapped her head up and looked at him with scared and terrified brown eyes, wordlessly she reached out a hand to him from his fathers arms, and after nodding at his father, Ernest carried her over, stopping at his bed and placing her right into his arms. Amanda didn`t hesitate and slung her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his hair, she was shaking slightly.  
"I`m sorry...but I have to talk to some more people and your mother is still so beside herself, there was no one else I could leave her with."  
"No, it`s okay, it`s okay. I`ll keep her here as long as you need.", holding her close, Derek tightened his arms even more when he felt how his sister kissed the bandage on his head. It must have been terrifying to learn that her big brother and his friends had been hurt, had needed to stay in the hospital, and they surely looked pretty scraped up for a small girl like her. Him with the bandaged head, Logan with the mask over his face and the IV line in his arm.  
"Are you two better?", Derek nodded, half his mind focused already on soothing Amanda, Ernest looked over to Logan who nodded, "I`ll be back in two hours maximum. Be good to your brother and Logan, sweetheart."  
"Yes, Daddy.", came the silent reply from Derek neck, Amanda having shifted down to press herself even closer to her bear. Ernest sent a small smile her way and then left them alone again, closing the door after himself.  
It took some coaxing and some convincing, but after some minutes Amanda let him help her out of her coat and shoes so she could crawl under the blankets with him, curling up on her side between the wall and him so she could look at him and Logan at the same time.  
"Did Dad tell you what happened?", Amanda nodded, it didn`t look as if she wanted to talk about it, her lips were shut very tight, "It`s gonna be alright, Am. I`ll be okay.", brown eyes immediately switched over to Logan, who pulled up a hand to take down the oxygen mask.  
"I`ll be okay, too, Amanda.", his voice sounded horrible, scratched up, like holding chalk in the wrong angle on the blackboard while writing, but it was already getting better and Derek noted it with much relief. Amanda pulled up a hand and kissed her fingers before blowing it over to Logan, who, for the first time, did not flinch or crinch, just smiled and startingly enough for Derek, actually touched his own fingertips to his cheek.  
"Is Juli okay, too? Daddy said he got really hurt, and I brought lollipops, because I know he likes them so much, but then Daddy told me I cannot see him.", big brown eyes looked at her brother and his tall blond friend in confusion and fright.  
"Julian is really hurt, Panda and he needs to rest now... you know, sleep a lot like you have to when you are sick, but I am sure he would have been very happy about those lollipops. He will be okay, Am.", it was a lie, he was downright lying to his sister, they had no idea if Julian was okay, no idea if he will be okay, but if it meant Amanda would stop looking as if she was falling apart, then it was worth it.  
Derek glanced at Logan as Amanda reached for a coat and began fumbling with one of the pockets, but green eyes avoided to look at him, staring at the ceiling, the guilt, the all consuming guilt, he was choking on it, and Derek couldn`t do anything to help, and it hurt, it hurt so much.  
"Can we eat them then?", successfully ripping both of them from their dark thoughts, Amanda held up a hand full of cherry lollipops, a first hesitant grin on her face.  
"Sure.", Logan was the first to answer, and pressing one into his hand, Amanda climbed over Derek again to drop onto the ground and hurry over to Logan, going so far as to unwrap it for him, but then again, he must have looked worse to her, with those cables still around him.  
They ended up sharing every single lollipop but one, resulting in their lips being scarlet, their fingers sticky and Logan complaining about oxygen smelling like cherries, but Amanda was laughing and giggling, and that in turn made both boys smile.  
Some minutes later, with the TV switched on, Amanda would fall asleep right along with Logan, laying on her side beside him, and Derek might have made a photo or two (or five) with his phone, feeling as if hope had returned to his heart for the first time since Julian had told him of his stalker.  
And later, days later, when sepia eyes would open, all alone in a dimly lit hospital room, with only Sonic there to witness it, his gaze would stray around and land on a single cherry lollipop on his nightstand with a little note attacked to it, written on by a still clumsy hand.  
We spared one for you. Get well soon, Julian. From Amanda.


	3. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup, here it is, painful songfic

[First part taken from Dalton, chapter 28, Siege]  
"I—yes, I…I understand…" Logan choked out. His hands began to shake. Derek moved to him at once. "…Thank you for…telling me. I—" He closed his eyes and hung up, practically throwing the phone away from him before he sank his face into his hands, curling into himself.  
"Logan!" Derek clutched his shoulders. "Hey, what happened? Who was that? Say something!"  
"What's going on?" Kurt's voice sounded in Blaine's ear and the latter looked up to see him standing next to him. "What happened?"  
"I don't know…." Blaine replied, feeling a painful twist in his gut as he looked back to the boy he once loved. Logan wasn't answering Derek, but he was shaking as though he had a fever. "He just…there was a phone call and…."  
"Logan!" Derek was almost yelling, white as a sheet and looking pale. "Come on, tell me, who was that?!"  
"…Carmen…" Logan managed to say, his voice broken. "…at the hospital…." At that, Derek jerked back from Logan as though his hands were burning. Logan raised his eyes to him. "…and she…she said…"  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

“She said what?”, Derek suddenly screamed, his voice echoing around the stone walls, he had gotten to his feet.

Towering over Logan his own face was pale white, the terror of endless possibilities running through his head. Attracted by their loud voices, more boys and girls came back into the corridor, among them Justin and Charlie.

“What did she say, Lo?”, but Logan couldn`t speak, opening his mouth without any word coming out, the blond prefect was still sitting on the ground, shaking so terribly, “What, Logan? What?”, the screaming got angry and Charlie and Spencer moved as Derek balled his hands into fists, pulling him back with strong hands on his shoulders.

Justin knelt down in front of Logan, green eyes kept on staring at nothing and no one, his mouth couldn`t form the words he wanted to say, and the second Justins careful hand touched the Stuarts shoulder, Logan started crying.

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

The floodgates broke, the first heart wrenching sob broke through his lips and at least half of the boys and girls in the corridor startled as Logan banged his head against the wall behind himself, eyes falling shut.

Three feet from him, Derek cracked, after three week of keeping himself together, of being strong for his best friend, of pushing every emotion to the back of his mind to keep standing, it was finally too much, and he lost it.

“What did she say, Logan? What did she say?”, face twisted with his anger, Derek tried to break free of Charlies and Spencers hands, trying to get to his best friend, trying to get answers, “Tell me what she said!”, he screamed, throwing himself forward.

His mind wouldn't let himself go there, it wouldn't be what his dark and black heart was screaming at him. He wouldn't have left them like this. He couldn`t be gone. Spurned on by the adrenaline he pushed against Spencer again, but more hands reached for his arms as Riley and Colby came to help.

“Logan, tell me what she said!”, but his friend couldn`t hear him, couldn`t see anything but that pale and motionless face in front of his closed eyes, the beautiful face of the boy he should have never left behind. Should have never pushed away. Should have kept closer than any other friend. 

It couldn't have been for nothing in the end. It couldn't end like this. And the pain, it flooded him like a crashing landslide, and with a blood curdling scream ripping through his lungs, Logan pushed the hands from his shoulders, curling both arms around his chest. And he screamed and cried, hands coming to pull at blond strands of hair.

Not far from him, Derek struggled only harder as Logans screams started, angry and desperate tears falling from his own eyes by then. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

Except for Charlie and the three boys closest to him, nobody else saw how Blaine crumpled to the ground in the next moment, his hands holding the camera of his long lost friend, Reed pale like a ghost next to him.

Riley took over from Windsors prefect as he rushed over to his housemate, the day student leader almost twisted Dereks arm back to get him to snap out of his hysteric rage.  
“I want to know what she said!”, he was still screaming, nobody knew what to do, nobody knew how to calm him down, to help him escape from the spiral he found himself in.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl.

“Logan, you have to calm down.”, Justin was without success trying to reach out to his fellow prefect, “Someone get Miss Medel, right now.”, from the crowd some students broke free and rushed back into the corridors.

Logan didn`t even hear himself scream anymore, there was nothing anymore but the fire in his veins, but the piercing sword in his chest threatening to end his world. He couldn`t stop fighting, not now, not now where they had saved their school, their home. Not now where Logan had finally started to realize what he had missed all these years.

He couldn't loose him now, not now, where his mind was finally clear and focused. Not now where he was so close to figuring out what his heart was telling him, so close to figuring out what he wanted to say, wanted to do.

He had always messed everything up, this couldn't be another lost cause. The tears continued to fall, and his body continued to shake as the few words of the phone call replayed themselves over and over in his head.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

For the last three weeks, he had been on his mind every single minute of the day, even when he had been standing on top of the barricade, even while reading his fathers letter, even while facing him down in the aftermath of the siege, he had never stopped thinking about the boy with the beautiful eyes and the broken heart.

It pulled at his heart, which continued to beat and hammer against his rips in a mocking rhythm, powerful, so powerful. He had always been too powerful, too loud, too violent, too angry, too dangerous. Why had he always hurt him? He could not remember the good times anymore, had there ever been good times? Why had he never seen anything? Why had he been so blind all these years?

It pulled and ripped him apart, and it was white hot pain slashing through his insides, and his voice broke and croaked with the screams, and fingernails scratched on skin, anything, anything to get the pain out of him. 

Everyday he had hoped and waited, hoped for a call, hoped for the news that he had woken up, that sepia eyes had opened again, that they would have a chance, small as it may be, to work this out, to work themselves out. And the news had never come.

Was this how he had felt? The pain of watching, the pain of silence, of not seeing a way out? 

The crowd around them got bigger as the celebrating Windsors had been made aware of what had happened, there were Wes and David breaking from the ranks to run over to their friend, there were the twins running over to their old friend, falling to their knees left and right of his shaking form, their faces terrified.

And there was the small brunet girl in the black jeans squeezing herself from the crowd between Cyrus and Thad, brown eyes falling on the boy she had never quite let out of her heart. He was still screaming Logans name, still demanding to know what had been said on that phone call, and he was still fighting with all his strength against Riley, Spencer and Colby.

Hurrying up to them, Casey reached up and with a strong grip twisted his face down to look at her, digging her nails into his jaw to get his attention.  
“Derek... look at me, Derek... Derek!”, her voice shrill at the end as she yelled his name and the athlete fell silent, brown eyes snapping to look into hers, “Just calm down... shh.”, and she let her thumb stroke over his jaw, “It's gonna be okay, whatever it was, it's gonna be okay.”

“No, no. No, it won't.”, he croaked out, his body falling slack against Spencer and Riley, Colby already let go and took a step back, “It'll never be okay again, if...”  
“Shh. Don't think about it, Derek.”, and he cried, his whole body slumped into itself as all energy left him in one broken cry, as Casey reached out to pull him against her, gesturing for Riley and Spencer to let go.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

Still leaning against the wall on the ground, Logan wasn't even hiding his tears anymore, his face no longer hidden in his arms or against the wall, he was falling apart for everyone to see. For the very first time he had thrown his reputation into the wind and had not thought about himself anymore, there was no place in his thoughts.   
All he could see was Julian. All he could hear was Julian. All he could smell was Julian. All he could feel was Julian. All he could think of was losing him. Forever.

Justin had gotten back to his feet and taken a step back once Ethan and Evan had appeared, both of them immediately reaching out, hands pulling Logans fingers from his face and throat, bodies leaning closer to shield him from the others.

The others who were frozen to their spots. By shock, horror, surprise. The Stuarts among them the most, none of them had ever actually seen Logan or Derek loose control. Their leaders had fallen.

“Logan, hey, hey!”, Ethan cupped his friends face in his hands, while his brother held onto twitching and shaking hands. Green eyes were still tightly shut, pinched together to keep himself in the darkness, both his temples were scratched red, small lines even bleeding, the skin behind his right ear was worse off, blood poured from small wounds.

Logans fingernails had pierced the skin on several spots on his neck and throat, trying to get relief from the pain his mind wanted him to feel.

“Lo, you're not alone. We're here, okay? You are not alone in this.”, Logans scream had died down to hoarse cries, and as Ethan pulled his head to lean against his chest, he let himself fall, and with four arms and four hands, the twins pulled Logan between them, hugging him from both sides. Holding him.

“We don't know what happened, but you are not alone in this. You are not alone whatever it is, whatever happened, we will fight through it together.”, Evan whispered into the Stuarts right ear, Logan sobbed into his shoulder, “You're not alone.”

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere, I would have followed you.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.

But he had been, he had been alone all this time. For three years, Julian had been alone. With his thoughts, with his heart, with his pain, and there had been no one to catch him. He hadn't known about it, hadn't known about his best friends feelings.

And then he had watched him go, watched him go into a fire wall, he had watched him turn his back on him, to keep him safe. He had let him go. He sacrificed his life to protect theirs. But Logan was selfish, he had hurt him again and again and again. He had always thrown in another punch, even when the metaphorical wounds had already bled.

He had never learned to be selfless, and now he had to pay. Pay with pain, with never ending pain. And it could not go on without him, he could not go on without him. He couldn't give him up, not after everything he had already fought for. Not now. Not ever. 

He needed him, he needed him to wake up, to open his eyes and tell him how big of an idiot and asshole and jerk and squid he was. He needed to see sepia eyes open again.

His heart was bleeding, breaking. His life was draining from his grip, he was loosing control, and there was nothing that could stop it, nothing that could help now. Nothing but him. Nothing had ever helped, no medication, no yelling from his father or Derek, no threats, no physical restraints, nothing had ever helped him to snap back from his rage and get control like Julians voice.  
Him. Always him. It had never been anyone else but him.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something... 

I just called to tell you that Julians heart had stopped this morning. They were able to reanimate him and he is stable again, but they don`t know what the damage may be yet.


End file.
